


King of the Sandbox

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Drabble, Inspired by Music, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Personal Favorite, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Ivankov reduces him to a rookie again and again.
Relationships: Crocodile (One Piece)/Emporio Ivankov
Kudos: 6





	King of the Sandbox

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'One Piece' nor am I profiting from this.

Ivankov has everything in his storage unit: motorized, sparkling, with size ranging from microscopic to gigantic. Crocodile's forced into gold and gems. Bastard has always been showy ever since the contract was drawn up. Escaping him would be simple and he considers it sometimes. 

Ivankov has him literally by the balls, gripping the ring around his testicles, and grinning salaciously as he cusses. 

“What do you think, Croco-boy? Or were you even listening?” 

Difficult to focus when he’s trying to keep from spilling over his hand. Even with the cage and practice, he’s a goddamn rookie, wet behind the ears, with this man, “What?” 

“We should get one with a catheter. Perhaps practice some sounding or watersports next?” 

His cock gives a pathetic, painful attempt to rise. “Fuck you.” 

“Yes, there’s the attitude I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... I really wanted some Ivankov and Croco-boy... okay? 
> 
> Okay.


End file.
